


"She's getting married!"

by Adara_Rose



Series: DA2: The Champion and the Viscount [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Epiphany, F/M, Jealousy, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris stared at Hawke in mute, helpless anger. Anna, his Anna, married? That was not possible. Was it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"She's getting married!"

**Author's Note:**

> Caelan & Anna Hawke are twins and elder siblings of Carver and Bethany. Just FYI.

“Hawke. You seem pleased.” Fenris glowered at the man who stood in his foyer and grinned like a man possessed.

“Pleased? I'm ecstatic!” Caelan Hawke, champion of Kirkwall, beamed, ignoring his glare. “Mum’s ecstatic. Carvers stopped scowling. Bethany squealed so damn loudly I swear Meredith heard her.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh, didn't I say? Anna is getting married!” Hawke did a little dance, still beaming.

Fenris stared at Hawke in mute, helpless anger. Anna, _his_ Anna, married? That was not possible. Was it? He needed clarification.

“What do you mean, married? To whom?”

“Sebastian of course,” Hawke laughed, “who else?”

Fenris eyes twitched. His fists clenched. _That uppity jerk!_

 

Hawke prattled on as if he had not just ripped Fenris whole world to shreds with a few careless words. Fenris barely heard him, his mind whirling in shock. His mind was drowning in images he didn't want to see; Anna in Sebastian’s arms. Sebastian kissing Anna. Marrying Anna. Lying with Anna. Having children with Anna. Anna living her whole life with that sanctimonious bastard when he loved her! The thought stopped Fenris cold. Love? Did he love Anna? Her golden hair. Her vibrant smile. Her endless patience. The way she always forgave him, no matter how much he hurt her, betrayed her. Lying, running away, and treating her cruelly when she was offering her friendship. Sleeping with her, then running away with another woman practically the next day! And she had never uttered a cross word. Never yelled. Had she cried? Had she been heartbroken? Was that how Sebastian gotten his claws into _his_ Anna?

 

"Well?" the word cut into Fenris frantically whirling mind like a sharp blade.

"What?" Hawke looked at him with his sharp eyes, eyes that saw everything but usually hid behind a jovial smile. "Are you going to stop her or what?"

"It’s what she wants." the words hurt in his throat.

"What Anna wants is to be happy and loved and not be alone anymore. But more than that she wants a man who loves her more than life itself."

"I Do. I love her." he didn't know where the words had come from, but the moment he said them he knew that they were true. Hawke raised a bushy dark eyebrow.

"Then why the hell are you still standing here? You have a wedding to stop!"

Fenris didn't hesitate; he tore out of the mansion like a madman.

 

Hawke leaned against a dilapidated wall and allowed himself to smirk. He made a mental note to buy Sebastian a drink later for setting a furious elf on him with a few well-placed lies.

 


End file.
